


The Birth of a Nation

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Germany-Centric (Hetalia), Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Kinda....like a few months before, Nationalism, One Shot, Sets up the underbelly of the Weimar Repub though, Short One Shot, Weimar Germany, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: For too long, the affairs of the German nation have been decided by Gilbert and his nobles. With the Great War ending in spectacular failure for them, Ludwig would have hoped this would mean he'd be allowed a seat at the table. Instead, it seems he must create his own.





	The Birth of a Nation

_Berlin, 1918_

"This is insulting. After we were so kind to France in 1814, allowing him input and treating him with fucking decency. What do I get for that? A slap in the face." Prussia spat on his dining room floor. He leered across the room at Austria. "This is the last time I follow you into a war. Fight your own battles from now on." 

Roderich was polishing his glasses. "Shut up, you're acting like you're the only one who lost anything. How can I be a power without an empire? They neutered me worse than they did you. How dare they, I was always the diplomatic German! I played the game and now I lose all my territory? It's a disgrace." He huffed. "You didn't follow me into anything! If it wasn't for your stupid little prince getting into pissing contests with Britain and pushing us away from our measured response, maybe things would have ended differently!"

Germany watched them. He felt like a stranger in his own home. He'd felt that way for a long time, since the war began. Prussia and his king and his generals had dictated the whole thing. Conspiring with Austria and Italy, before the brothers switched sides, drawing up battle plans without his input. Relegated to the kids table. How was he supposed to take care of the country - the country that bore _his _name, who's men fought in _his _honor - while he was kept out of every major decision? Gilbert promised that one day, everything would be in his control, that Gilbert would sit back and let him handle everything like Brandenburg had done for him. Why hadn't that happened yet? What was Gilbert clinging so tightly to? 

"America seemed sympathetic to us. He's not much older than me, right? He wouldn't want to hurt me before I even had a chance. Maybe we can talk to him and he can look out-"

"That brat can't do shit! He joined in so late. Britain and France didn't listen to him during negotiations, why would they do it now? A few months isn't going to change a goddamn thing." Prussia glared out the window. 

Austria gave the young nation a sympathetic glance. "Don't be so harsh, he doesn't know these things. It's a good suggestion from an ignorant position." 

Ludwig bit his tongue. He knew he'd be allowed to lash out, but not recklessly. "Shouldn't you be back home in Vienna?" 

"I'm allowing everyone time to gather their things and move out unimpeded. Gilbert was considerate enough to let me stay till then. I hope that doesn't offend the young master." The Austrian sniffed, knowing that if he had raised the boy he'd have much better manners. He rose. "We need a plan for dealing with this. Call in favors where we have them. Rally what remaining government we have left." 

"Who am I supposed to turn to? My king's - I mean, our kaiser's out and people are trying to make some sort of democracy out of the ashes of the monarchy. The only stability I have is the generals." He paused then groaned. "And a general staff is now illegal here so this all has to fly under their radar." He started leading Austria to the office. Another set of footsteps followed them. "Lud, where are you going?"

"If you tell me what to write, I can write it. My penmanship is excellent and I'm much better at spelling than you. This is my country too, let me help." 

Prussia waved him aside. "When I figure out what the hell to write and who to write it to, then you've got a job. For now, the adults have to strategize. Go read or something." 

The office door closed in Germany's face. The click of the lock felt especially cruel. Shut out again. Had it always been like this? Had it always been so frequent? When he was first formed, he remembered being ushered around and included. Bismarck took great joy in teaching him the ropes, informing Ludwig of what was being done to strengthen him and help him develop further. The first Wilhelm and Friedrich, they were kind to him. They showed him the affairs of state, talked to him about what they felt it meant to be German and to lead the German people. 

But with the second Wilhelm, things had grown more closeted. Gilbert had always been in every meeting, had always known everything that was happening, but now everyone only seemed to want him. He had suddenly become a nuisance, his lack of certainty a liability. It grew worse when Berlin found out that he hadn't invaded France when there was the opening. That he had ordered his men to dig trenches, to follow the plan instead of capitalizing on the opening. Damn Prussia and his generals, they seemed to hate him for his ignorance. But he wouldn't be so ignorant if they bothered to teach him. 

Ludwig walked back to the dining hall, staring out at the empty chairs. Resentment was churning up in him, hot and fiery. All everybody wanted was Prussia. Prussia this and Prussia that. Even the other nations preferred to negotiate with him. Germany could count on one hand the number of times he'd been alone with Britain and Russia. And each time they had sneered at him, letting him know that he could never measure up. That he was just a shadow of his brother, controlled by him and nothing more than a front for his brother's ambitions. 

They were fools, all of them. They were so old, they couldn't recognize when change was upon them. He understood why America preferred to keep to himself and stay away from the squabbles of these old men. They were intimidated by the young nations, the nations with promise and a fire in their belly to prove themselves. Well, he was one of them too. Germany was great. Germany was a powerful and unstoppable force of nature. He could stand independently on his own, without being propped up by an ancient system of kings and Junkers. No, he heard what the people wanted and he agreed. 

"A Germany for the real Germans," he whispered. The words tasted so good on his tongue. Yes, a nation for the real sons and daughters of Germany, the ones who were proud of their blood and would listen to the people's will. A pure Germany, a _powerful _Germany. 

He would get his way. He knew it, they all had to know it or else why would they be afraid? All he had to do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The Birth of a Nation is the name of a famously racist film that serves as propaganda for the KKK, one of the oldest and most violent hate groups in the USA. This story features the underbelly of German resentment over treatment in the Treaty of Versailles and Ludwig's own frustrations at Germany until that point being exclusively Prussian ruled. I'm sure you're all aware of how period from 1918-1938 ends, with the rise of the Nazi party and Adolf Hitler. The title is an illusion to Ludwig's budding nationalist sentiments since the KKK, like the Nazi's, are violent white nationalists to put it in the most basic terms possible. It's also an illusion to the "birth" of Germany as a nation that's dominated not purely by the Prussian political and noble classes, but all Germans (and then only Aryan Germans but now they're back to all Germans!).
> 
> Tldr; if the title/rhetoric towards the end make you uncomfortable, good. That was the point.


End file.
